Un nuevo amigo
by setsury
Summary: ¿Un nuevo estudiante? ¿Un viejo amigo de Spectra? ¿Porte celoso? Esto es lo que veran en esta alocada historia como continucación de ella es mia


Hola como están me disculpo por no haber publicado otra historia como lo prometí pero con la escuela y los exámenes no eh tenido tiempo, pero en fin espero que les guste esta corta historia

Posdata: los personaje de monster high no son míos esta historia es de mi invención sin fines de lucro (desgraciadamente) excepto Bryan el es mío

¿Un nuevo amigo?

Narra spectra

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Porter es mi novio y no podría estar mas feliz ya que lo amo con todo mi espíritu además de que nuestra relación va muy bien, el me ayuda con mis reportajes que era ya no son chismes si no hechos debidamente verídicos.

Otra de las cosas por la cual yo estoy muy feliz es que mi amigo Bryan viene de intercambio a monster high estoy ansiosa por que conozca a Porter se que se llevaran muy bien

Narra la loca escritora

En la entrada de la mejor escuela de monstruos de encontraba flotando un fantasma muy era bien parecido con su piel blanca característica de los fantasmas cabello largo sujeto en una coleta baja, ojos azules y buen físico vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa de manga corta y zapatos negros.

\- Así que esto es monster high. no esta nada mal que bueno que decidí este intercambio espero poder encontrar a mi linda spectra - dijo y con una sonrisa torcida entro a su nueva escuela.

Narra Porter

\- Ya te lo dijo amigo vamos a derrotar a los centauros esta temporada (equipo inventado por mi) - Dijo Deuce apoyando un brazo en mis hombros ya que estaba tratando de convencerme de unirme al quipo de basquetbol de la escuela

\- espero que lo logren Deuce - Respondí

\- Vamos se que te gustara mucho jugar además de que tendrás a tu linda novia haciéndote entrevistas - Dijo

\- No lo se ... lo voy a pensar - Dije sintiendo a alguien abrazándome por la espalda

\- Hola linda - dije dándome la vuelta encontrándome a mi hermosa novia

\- Hola como están chicos - Respondió saludando a deuce con un movimiento de su mano y a mi con un beso (muy corto para mi gusto)

\- Bien bueno yo me voy trata de convencer a tu terco novio de que se una al equipo spectra necesito un buen delantero - Dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su novia

\- ¿Por qué no quieres unirte al equipo querido? - Me pregunto a lo cual yo solo atine a rodar los ojos

\- Lo que pasa es que si me uno al quipo no tendré tiempo para estar con mi hermosa compañera - Dije abrazándola de la cintura causando que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco moradas (es un sonrojo fantasma)

\- Ay Porter - dijo dándome otro lindo beso - Pero cambiando de tema ¿te enteraste de el nuevo estudiante de intercambio?

\- No la verdad es que no tenia idea de que venia alguien ¿de donde es?

\- viene de la escuela de fantasmas y... - no termino de hablar por que se quedo viendo hacia la entrada donde se encontraba un fantasma

\- Oye ¿spectra estas bien? - Le pregunte pero en lugar de contestarme solo salió volando en dirección a ese chico y lo abrazo (Modo celos activado)

Narra spectra

\- Hola Bryan como estas - Dije abrazándolo muy fuerte

\- Mi linda spectra hace mucho que no nos vemos - Dijo abrazándome mas fuerte y dándome vueltas

\- EJEM - sonó una voz cuando voltee vi a Porter ¿enojado?

Narra Porter

Después de ver esa escena tan asquerosa y horrible para mis ojos decidí acercarme y hacerme notar.

\- EJEM -dije haciendo que ellos se separaran y fijaran su atención en mi - Nos presentas hermosa - Dije abrazandola con mis brazos por sus hombros

\- Claro - Dijo separándose de mi - Porte el es bryan es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Bryan el es Porte mi novio - Dijo regresando a abrazarme a lo cual yo feliz le regrese el abrazo

\- Un gusto espero que cuides bien de spectra

\- Claro que si

Narra su loca autora

Desde este encuentro ha pasado 1 semana en la cual el tal Bryan no se ah despejado de spectra para nada ya que esta le esta ayudando a conquistar a una monstruita que electrifico su corazón

Frankie así es la moustrtita mas electrizantemente positiva conquisto al fantasma ¿el problema? tiene rivales de amor Jackson. holt hyde y Andy por tanto su mejor amiga lo esta ayudando dándole consejos para conquistar a una de sus mejores amigas

sin embargo no se lo ha podido decir a Porter por pedido de su amigo que aunque no lo parezca a simple vista es bastante tímido esto a causado que Porter este sumamente celoso y asustado de perder a su Spectra

Narra Porter

esto ya es el colmo mi spectra no me hace tanto caso como antes y se la pasa pegada a ese tipo es mas en este momento estan hablando muy juntos y cuando le pregunto a spectra el motivo por el cual no me fice que pasa entre ellos esoy harto

Narra la loca autora

Los celos son malos consejeros te hacen reflexionar y arrepentirte de lo que haces ese es el caso de porter que en este momento se acercaba por el pasillo que se encontraba afortunadamente desierto ya que habia partido y todos estaba apoyando a su equipo de basquetboll furioso a su novia y al maldito que osa querer quitarsela

-Se puede saber porque demonios no dejas a mi nocia en paz - Dijo levantadolo un poco de la solapa de la camisa

\- ¿De que demonios estas hablando loco? - Respondio Bryan soltandose de su agarre

\- Es que no entiendes que Spectra es mia no quiero que la toques - le grito furioso

\- No es lo que piensas Porter - Dijo Spectra tratando de calmarlo - Ademas de que eh querido hablar contigo para aclarar ese tema veras...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Porter ya la tenia abarzada muy fuerte temeroso de su respuesta ya que los celos no solo actuan por enojo si no por un miedo atroz

\- No Spectra podemos arreglarlo sere el novio que tu quieras pero no me dejes por esa mala imitación de romeo sacado de fabrica - respondio señalandolo

\- ¿De verdad tienes tanto miedo de que terminemos esta relación Porter? - Dijo Spectra sorprendida por el añor que le profesaba ese artista fantasmal

\- Claro que si no lo hagas porfavor - Dijo viendola con ojos de cachorro

\- NO porte tranquilo veraz- Spectra Procedio a explicarle la situación a su novio el cual ya mejor se disculpo con Bryan y ofreciendole su ayuda para conquistar a Frankie

FIN

oLA aqui Setsury publicando un nuevo fanfic esperando su aprobación y comentarios acerca de seguir la historia de Frankie, Andy, Holt Hyde/Jackson y Brian y esperando sus comentarios acerca de esta loca historia Bye


End file.
